1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an ink supply device for a printhead using a damper device for relaxing pressure fluctuation generated in ink in a printhead for discharging the ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are ink jet printers for business use in addition to ink jet printers for home use among ink jet printers for discharging a very small amount of ink drops to perform printing. In the ink jet printers for home use, there is a so-called on-carriage type ink jet printer which each ink cartridge for supplying each color ink is mounted on a printhead having a nozzle for discharging ink drops from its opening. In a case of such an on-carriage type ink jet printer, it is difficult to increase the size of the ink cartridge when dimensions of an area (height, for example) for mounting each ink cartridge on the carriage are restricted. Thus, the on-carriage type ink jet printer is inadequate for a large amount of printing by continuous printing.
In the ink jet printers for business use, there is an ink jet printer using a structure (off-carriage type) in which an ink cartridge is separately provided from a carriage, a printhead mounted on the carriage is connected to the ink cartridge through a flexible tube, and ink is supplied from the ink cartridge to the printhead (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3606282). Consequently, it is possible to increase the capacity of the ink cartridge, and it is possible to perform a large amount of printing by continuous printing.